


Follow the (Link) Leader

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: What's Done is Done [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, Hylian Sign Language, Implied Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Selectively Mute Link, Shapeshifting, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: A journey through the forest, as seen through the eyes of an incredibly exasperated wolf.Companion fic of Let It Burn So Bright





	Follow the (Link) Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this was proposed to me by Master_Torch_Master on Chapter 5 of Let It Burn So Bright! I worked it out in my style but I definitely suggest you read the original comment because I don't think I can manage that level of sass. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Link's fond of the Wolf but his absolute favorite memory of it comes from rendering the Rito Champion speechless for a whole five seconds.

* * *

Link lead the party through the Lanaryu Forest, his expression carefully blank as Revali cranked out another screechy tune on his accordion. "Why are we traveling through this forest and why is the Hylian Champion first? Shouldn't, perhaps, the Princess lead the way?" 

"Well, how else are we going to get out of here? A canine companion? We've no nose for scent trails and Link has been here before, Revali." Lady Urbosa snorted as she gestured to the thick forest with nearly no breaks in the foliage, rendering Revali himself rather useless. 

Link rolled his eyes and continued at the measured pace that would get them out of the forest before sundown at the latest. 

"A canine companion would at least have the were-withal to get us out of here faster." The Rito sniffed imperiously. 

"Revali, Link is doing the best he can." Daruk countered, turning to Link as he said, "You're doing great, brother." 

"Are you sure that's the best—" 

Link's admittedly long fuse burnt short at yet another questioning of his capabilities. :If we had a dog, would you do all of us a favor and shut up?: he signed harshly with wide, heated swipes of his hands. 

"Yes, I most certainly—" 

Link dropped to all fours, lifted his head and howled, the transformation swift and sure as Link himself could be, if given a _proper_ chance. 

He turned around and glanced over his light-furred shoulder, his tongue lolling in wolfish laughter as Zelda and Mipha were joined by Lady Urbosa and Daruk in outright laughing at Revali's sour face. 

Link trotted ahead of the group, one ear flicking back at the sound of Mipha's amused voice, ""Oh my, he hasn't taken that form since Sidon asked him why he couldn't swim as fast as Zora..." 

""'That form,' as though implying he has more? He's a Champion, not a wizard!"" Revali complained. 

"Link's always been able to do that." Zelda said quietly, "He's been a great source of comfort to me in that shape." 

"... My apologies, Princess." Revali murmured as they followed Link's new form out onto the Lanaryu Fields. 

Link loped into the field, stopping when he realized this form blended a little too well with the flaxen grasses. He snorted and trotted back, Mipha's hand descending to scritch behind his ears as they made plans for Kakariko. 

Yes, a good day overall when anyone could manage to stun Revali into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome; unsolicited criticism is not.


End file.
